I DON'T UNDERSTAND DEAN
by marianclea
Summary: OS DESTIEL. Post saison 8. Après la chute des anges, Castiel n'a pas rejoint les Winchester. Il a décidé de vivre sa vie sans eux pour les épargner. Il a juste oublié un petit détail : ne jamais sous-estimer un Dean Winchester.


**I don't understand, Dean**

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! **

**Je vous livre un nouvel os de ma composition que j'ai écrit bien avant la diffusion de la saison 9 donc cette histoire ne suit pas vraiment l'actuelle saison et est principalement centrée sur l'avenir du personnage de Castiel. **

**Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Spécial dédicace : Pour toi Barjy, amie très chère….**

**Rating : K+/T (parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent et que ce one-shot pourrait déraper à tout moment)**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel ou l'inverse (vous choisirez) **

**Post saison 8. Ne tient pas compte des premiers épisodes de la saison 9.**

**Ceci est un DESTIEL, une relation entre hommes. Alors j'invite les homophobes à ne pas poursuivre plus avant. MERCI !**

**Pour tous les autres : Lisez et amusez vous ! **

* * *

**Kansas, Lebanon – Bunker des Hommes de lettres**

La sonnerie retentit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

_"This is the voice mail of… I don't understand? Why do you want me to say my name?_ _" _

De rage, Dean raccrocha et referma le clapet le balançant sans un regard sur la table à sa portée. « Putain de bordel de merde ! Où es-tu imbécile ? Réponds-moi !».

Il se frotta les yeux, agacé. Sans y prendre garde, dans un geste devenu courant, il posa sa main à l'emplacement exact de l'empreinte de l'ange sur son bras. Il respira profondément et se laissa emporter par ses sombres pensées.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit où les anges avaient chu du Paradis, il n'était pas réapparu. Comme si l'ange qu'avait été Castiel avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Etait-il mort ? Metatron avait-il tué l'être qu'était Castiel ou du moins ce qu'il en restait ?

Dean finissait par le croire. Pourtant la marque de sa paume sur son bras le tiraillait encore, signe que Castiel était encore là, quelque part. Sur Terre. Mais dans quel état il ne saurait le dire. Il devait le retrouver coûte que coûte. Il en allait de sa survie. De leur survie. Il le sentait dans ses tripes.

Les portes de l'Enfer n'étaient pas closes. Abbadon et ses troupes marchaient sur Terre répandant le mal et la terreur où qu'elles passent. A la recherche de ces anges déchus qui n'avaient pas péri lors de leur funeste chute pour s'approprier leurs connaissances angéliques à des fins machiavéliques. Et Castiel en faisait partie.

Cette nuit là il avait agi dans l'urgence. Sans état d'âme.

De retour au bunker, il avait laissé Crowley, Roi déchu des Enfers, aux bons soins de Kévin. Ce dernier avec un sourire sadique l'avait enfermé dans une des pièces reculées de leur forteresse et s'occupait de lui soutirer par tous moyens toutes les informations nécessaires à cette nouvelle guerre, le tout entre deux traductions de la tablette des anges. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment il s'y prenait. Rien ne l'intéressait à part l'état de santé de son frère.

Le temps avait fini par faire son œuvre. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines d'affilée auprès de son cadet, après avoir pansé ses blessures corporelles et mentales, veillé sur cet être qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il avait enfin pu se poser. Sam était sauf. Il garderait sans doute des séquelles de son « sacrifice » mais il était en vie et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Et c'est à l'instant précis où il déposa enfin les armes qu'il réalisa.

Ce soir-là, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangé et pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois il pleura. Larmes de soulagement. Larmes de sang.

Sa solitude le frappa de plein fouet.

Il était seul.

Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Bien sûr Sam était avec lui. Il serait toujours avec lui. C'était son frère après tout. Et quelque soit l'avenir qui leur était réservé, ils resteraient ensemble. C'était un simple constat. Et c'était bien là que le bât blessait.

Machinalement il osa un regard circulaire dans cette chambre qui lui servait de nouveau refuge. Mais nulle trace de Lui. Plus de bruissements d'ailes, plus de « Hello Dean », plus de réflexions décalées ou hors de propos. Rien que le silence.

Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et hurla. Sa frustration. Sa colère. Et les sanglots qu'il étouffa ne masquèrent pas la souffrance qu'il ressentait devant son absence. La « maladie » de Sam avait simplement occulté un temps l'attachement qu'il éprouvait malgré tout envers son ange de malheur. Castiel, son Cas, son guerrier divin, son protecteur, son ami, son…

Lorsque son frère vint le chercher deux heures plus tard, il ne répondit pas. Inquiet, ce dernier força la serrure et fut soulagé de le trouver profondément endormi, les sillons de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues mal rasées. Il s'approcha et le couvrit d'un plaid. Il lui caressa les cheveux en un geste fraternel et fut surpris de l'entendre appeler « Cas » dans son sommeil. Il stoppa son geste et retira sa main doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il quitta sa chambre à pas feutrés et referma la porte sur les songes de Dean.

Il soupira d'aise en retournant dans le salon. Ainsi Dean s'était enfin aperçu qu'il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais osé aborder directement le sujet avec lui. Mais il avait bien constaté l'absence de l'ange gardien dans le sillage de son frère depuis son réveil.

Lui avait peu de souvenirs de cette nuit d'horreur. Les souffrances endurées, les fièvres intenses qui avaient suivies les trials, avaient bloqué une bonne partie de ses pensées.

Il avait donc profité d'un jour où il avait repris suffisamment pied dans la réalité et d'un autre jour où Dean s'était absenté quelques heures pour poser ouvertement la question à Kévin.

Ce dernier s'était juste contenté de plisser et détourner les yeux, un pli tracé sur son front soucieux. Du bout des lèvres, il avait avoué que Dean n'avait jamais parlé de lui. A aucun moment. Comme si l'ange n'avait jamais existé.

Lui-même n'en parlait jamais croyant bien faire même si il en doutait. Quoique Dean ait à reprocher à Castiel il allait devoir faire table rase du passé et le rattraper si il était encore en vie. Et plus rapide ce serait, mieux ce serait. Pour tous. Il s'était expliqué franchement à Sam.

La tablette des anges était claire sur un point : les anges déchus étaient de vrais aimants à démons. Car contrairement à ce que tous pensaient une fois déchus ils conservaient dans leur être terrestre une parcelle de leur essence divine. Ils n'avaient plus de pouvoirs angéliques à proprement parler mais ce qui restait était une source de pouvoir non négligeable pour les démons de tous bords. Si jamais Abbadon et ses sbires parvenaient à mettre la main sur des anges encore en vie, l'avenir de la Terre serait réellement menacé.

Il avait écouté le prophète qu'était Kévin et simplement acquiescé à ses propos. Il espérait juste que son frère ne serait pas trop long à la détente. Mais on parlait de Dean Winchester et dans son cas, les choses les plus évidentes ne l'étaient point.

Pourtant il devrait lui faire confiance. Bientôt, la vie reprendrait son cours, ses droits. Avec son lot de chasses, son lot de blessures, son lot de pertes. Mais avant Dean devrait partir à la conquête de son âme sœur. Il était plus que temps. En attendant il se tairait et patienterait pour qu'une ère meilleure se lève.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, sans en parler à quiconque, Dean avait commencé les recherches sur Castiel.

Il avait enfin pris conscience de l'importance qu'il avait dans leur vie, dans sa vie. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, à pardonner aussi. Il se souvenait de leur dernière conversation sur ce lit dans un motel de passage où l'ange avait évoqué la possibilité de mettre fin à ses jours si jamais il commettait de nouvelles erreurs. A l'époque il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de terminer cette discussion interrompue par Sam. Après ils avaient été rattrapés par le cours de la guerre et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Avait-il commis une erreur ce soir-là ? Peut-être.

Tous les jours, à l'abri des regards, du moins le pensait-il, il l'appelait sur ce téléphone cellulaire que lui et son frère lui avaient remis des années auparavant.

Chaque coup de fil était une nouvelle plaie ouverte qui s'ajoutait à celles déjà existantes. Entendre sa voix grave et rauque sur ce satané portable finissait par le rendre dingue. Chaque fois il espérait un miracle. Miracle qui ne vint jamais. Castiel jamais ne décrocha.

Au début, il avait laissé des messages pensant à tort que Castiel le rappellerait s'il était encore en vie. Et puis il s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être perdu le téléphone ou alors qu'il s'en était séparé pour se nourrir. Rien que cette idée lui nouait le ventre.

Mais il se devait d'être réaliste. Ses recherches ne menaient nulle part. Soit Castiel était mort ce qui en soit était plus que probable et le détruisait plus sûrement que toutes les strates de l'Enfer réunies. Soit il était si efficace à cacher ses traces que même lui Dean Winchester, meilleur chasseur de sa génération, n'arrivait pas à le retrouver et il le maudissait pour cela.

Pourtant il voulait y croire. Désespérément.

Mais ce soir ne fit pas exception à la règle. Personne ne vint à lui.

Las, déçu et profondément irrité, il prit la décision de prendre du recul. Au moins pour la soirée et la nuit à venir. Il devait prendre l'air. Se changer les idées. Prendre le frais. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été dans un bar pour se saouler, pour prendre du bon temps avec une belle fille. Trop sans aucun doute. Il devait s'occuper de lui et se reposer s'il voulait avancer. S'épuiser en vain ne le ramènerait pas plus vite.

En deux trois mouvements il fut prêt.

Sans porter le moindre regard à son cadet, absorbé par la recherche d'informations sur le net à propos des évènements récents concernant la porte des Enfers, il lança à la volée :

« Sam. Je sors. Ne m'attends pas ! »

Derrière l'écran de son ordinateur portable, Sam leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Dean attraper et enfiler sa veste en cuir. Les clefs de sa voiture en main, il le vit s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La porte claqua sur ses gonds.

A la violence du choc, Kévin, les traits tirés par ses longues nuits d'insomnie, arriva à petites foulées de sa chambre où il travaillait à la traduction de la tablette. Le jeune homme était ouvertement inquiet. Il le rassura d'un geste de la main et lui indiqua que Dean s'était enfin décidé à sortir et à se vider la tête. Kévin sourit à la mention de « se vider la tête » et s'en retourna, sans un mot, à ses occupations.

Sam, lui, s'appuya plus confortablement contre son siège et soupira.

Il était peiné pour son frère. Il savait que Dean était mort d'inquiétude pour Castiel bien qu'il fasse tout pour ne pas le montrer. Son frère craignait tant le jugement des autres sur ses relations qu'il avait fini par ne plus les dévoiler. A quiconque. Il avait été si égratigné à chaque perte.

Mais il n'était pas dupe des efforts qu'entreprenait Dean pour retrouver l'ancien ange, ni ce que cela impliquait par voie de conséquence. Il souhaitait juste que son frère n'ait pas trop à en souffrir si le pire scénario s'avérait.

Car tout portait à croire que ce dernier avait péri, corps et biens. Ou alors Castiel avait tout simplement fini par renoncer à cet humain à sa charge. Humain qu'il avait placé au-dessus de tout et de tous, pour qui il avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa grâce. Humain qui l'avait si souvent traité avec méfiance et si souvent rejeté. Raisonnement logique et imparable qu'il comprendrait même si son frère devait en pâtir aujourd'hui.

Posant ses coudes sur la table, il leva ses poings serrés contre son front. Il souffla et murmura une rapide prière. Prière qui, il l'espérait, porterait ses fruits. Que ce soit avec ou sans l'aide de Dieu.

**XXX**

**Kansas, Lebanon - Quelque part dans les faubourgs de la ville**

Castiel terminait de se sécher dans la modeste pièce qu'il occupait lorsque son téléphone portable avait sonné. Il avait posé sa serviette de bain autour de son cou et nu il s'était approché rapidement de la table basse sur laquelle il était posé.

Il avait pris le réceptacle entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Personne ne l'appelait jamais car tous ignorait qu'il était en possession d'un tel objet de valeur. Personne sauf Lui.

Debout, le dos encore raide, il avait regardé le nom de son correspondant s'afficher et clignoter par intermittence : "Dean". Encore et toujours. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son ancien protégé avait tenté de le joindre depuis quelques semaines. Sans succès.

D'un geste las, il reposa le téléphone portable sur la table et le laissa sonner.

Dean finirait bien par se lasser. Enfin c'était un vœu pieux car au vu du caractère obstiné de l'aîné des Winchester, il en doutait. Il avait pris le temps d'écouter chaque message que Dean avait laissé. Il avait senti l'angoisse, la colère, la peine, et quelque chose d'indéfinissable sourdre à travers chacun de ses mots. Mais tous ses sentiments confus et profonds qu'il révélait à une boîte vocale arrivaient trop tard.

Demain il devrait se rendre dans une de ces boutiques de télécommunications modernes où il demanderait à ce que ce correspondant ne puisse plus le joindre. De toute manière il ne comprenait rien à la technologie dernier cri alors autant laisser un professionnel s'en charger. Plus vite il s'en séparerait, plus vite il avancerait.

Bien évidemment, ce choix le heurtait profondément, son cœur se serrait, mais il n'avait aucune autre alternative. Il ne devait plus jamais s'approcher des frères Winchester au risque de les gêner et de les faire davantage souffrir. Leurs routes seraient à jamais séparées, il y veillerait.

Le regard assombri par la tristesse et sa détermination à le protéger à tout prix, il se détourna de l'objet maudit et de l'être qu'il représentait.

Posé sur la chaise de bureau, il sortit de sa protection plastique le costume qui lui avait été prêté pour la soirée. Soirée caritative auquel il était contraint de participer en contrepartie de son hébergement dans ces murs.

Comme en chaque chose, il réfléchit calmement avant d'agir. Afin de se vêtir correctement, il visualisa chaque partie du costume. Il était encore malhabile dans ses coutumes typiquement humaines. Avant il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux techniques d'habillage et de déshabillage du corps humain mais depuis l'incident…..

Fermant les yeux, il plongea dans ses souvenirs. A ce qui l'avait conduit ici.

Cette nuit-là le hanterait à jamais. Entendre les hurlements de ses frères et sœurs mourant, assister à leur inévitable chute parmi les mortels, voir leurs grâces s'éteindre dans un brasier sanglant. Toutes ses images et ses sons violents le poursuivaient inlassablement, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Et elles le poursuivraient sans doute jusqu'au jour de sa mort terrestre et dans son âme pour l'éternité, le marquant à jamais du sceau de la culpabilité.

Mais la nuit de la chute de sa première maison, sa vie avait également basculé et ce de manière irrémédiable. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il avait définitivement perdu ce qui le constituait et le caractérisait : son essence, sa grâce. Grâce divine désormais entre les mains de ce traître de Metatron. Metatron, ange mégalomane, qui avait eu le culot de le renvoyer en vie sur Terre. Avec le souvenir et le poids de ses échecs, de ses erreurs passées.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience sur le sol meuble de cette forêt au milieu de nulle part, les odeurs et les bruits envahissant et étourdissant ses sens, il savait déjà que sa chute n'était que le prélude à ce qui suivrait. Lorsque les premiers corps célestes avaient chu, déchirant et zébrant le ciel étoilé dans le monde entier, il sut que son échec était total et sa responsabilité pleine et entière.

Dans un geste vain, il avait levé son regard vers les Cieux et avait versé ses premières larmes en observant impuissant la mort de milliers des siens. Il avait porté ses doigts à ses yeux et à ses joues mouillées. Il avait réalisé que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Humain. Il était foncièrement et désespérément humain.

Il aurait tant aimé disparaître pour faire taire cette douleur qui était désormais la sienne. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître jamais il ne le put. Oh bien sûr il avait essayé ! Après tout son observation plurimillénaire lui avait appris quelques petits trucs mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de passer à l'acte quelque chose le retenait. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont il avait soigneusement et délibérément ignoré l'appel.

Dean… Dean Winchester et son frère Samuel. Ceux qui furent un court laps de temps ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'amis. Une famille.

Mais il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même. Il ne les avait point revus depuis ce jour fatidique Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir si Samuel avait survécu à la dernière trial. Après tout, il était mal en point par sa faute. Encore. Et Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette ultime erreur. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Dean aurait rattrapé son frère avant que ce dernier ne commette l'irréparable.

Et lui avait fui. Purement et simplement.

Il ne voulait pas leur, non Lui, montrer ce qu'il était devenu. Sa déchéance. Son ultime sacrifice.

Ces dernières années, Dean lui avait si souvent reproché de n'être « qu'un bébé dans un trench-coat » lorsqu'il s'agissait de se comporter comme un homme normal qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de voir encore une fois ce regard méprisant sur lui.

Même si à la réflexion, Dean n'avait pas eu tort.

Ses premiers pas en tant qu'être humain à part entière s'étaient révélés désastreux à tous points de vue. Coordonner ses membres, répondre aux sollicitations constantes de ses organes, gérer toutes ses émotions qui s'épanouissaient à présent dans son être l'avaient complètement pris au dépourvu. Il lui avait fallu du temps et beaucoup de patience pour assimiler cet état de fait sans finir pour autant dans un asile pour aliénés.

Et que dire des contacts qu'il avait fallu nouer avec les autres. Lui qui était plus observateur que grand bavard avait du prendre sur lui. Si d'un simple regard lui et Dean se comprenaient, ce n'était point le cas avec le reste de l'humanité.

Il avait du composer, bon gré, mal gré. Il passait pour un être discret et réservé voire un peu simplet pour son entourage immédiat mais qu'importe. Il avait tenu bon et aujourd'hui il commençait enfin à accepter cette nouvelle humanité forcée. Et il était hors de question que Dean Winchester vienne tout gâcher en lui rappelant ses défaillances.

Rouvrant les yeux sur ce simple et amer constat, il réalisa qu'il avait assez perdu de temps à ressasser une époque qui ne serait plus. L'horloge indiquait déjà le quart de vingt heures. Il allait finir par être en retard.

Pressé d'en finir avec ses obligations mondaines, il enfila prestement ses vêtements sans oublier de nouer maladroitement sa cravate. Il jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir de la salle de bains qui le satisfit à moitié mais il n'avait plus le temps de mieux faire. Attrapant la veste du costume, il l'enfila et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre.

En bas des escaliers, son hôte, la dynamique et belle Laura, l'attendait, visiblement pas pressée de partir. Pourtant à la voir ainsi vêtue, il esquissa un léger sourire. Elle qui ne s'habillait qu'en jean et t-shirt la majeure partie de son existence avait du faire un effort considérable pour accepter de porter cette robe fuseau de couleur prune. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui allait plutôt bien et elle séduirait sans aucun doute plus d'un homme fortuné dans cette tenue. Les enchères devraient donc être intéressantes et rapporter une somme conséquente à l'association de défense des sans-abris dont elle s'occupait. Sans un mot, elle avait suivi son regard et s'était fendue d'un large sourire en retour, comme si elle avait su lire le fond de sa pensée.

« N'y pense même pas Castiel » lui répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

Pris sur le vif, il rougit et détourna le regard. A la manière d'une mère encourageant son enfant, elle lui saisit le menton et le tourna doucement vers lui. Leurs regards se nouèrent. Mer contre Terre.

« Castiel…. Ecoute-moi. Je sais que je te force la main. Mais tu dois prendre part à cette vie. Tu ne dois pas en être spectateur. Tu en es un acteur à part entière à présent… Je connais ta peur, je la ressens aussi parfois… Cette impression de n'avoir de place nulle part... Pourtant tu en as une. Comme nous tous. Il te suffit juste de la trouver… Mais cela suppose que tu veuilles jouer le jeu…Castiel. Je te promets de te libérer si jamais tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches…. La seule chose que je te demande est de me laisser une chance de te prouver mes dires.»

Il hocha légèrement la tête et rompit le contact visuel. Il lui prit délicatement le bras et la guida vers la voiture. Elle l'en remercia d'un doux tapotement sur la main et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sur le trajet, silencieux, ils laissèrent la musique classique envahir l'habitacle et les mener vers le bar qui avait été choisi pour l'évènement.

**XXX**

**Kansas, Lebanon – Rainbow Lounge **

Accoudé dans un bar de la rue principale, Dean en était à contempler d'un air absent la glace devant lui lorsqu'il avait cru apercevoir le reflet de l'ange derrière lui. Ange qui semblait sortir d'une voiture haut de gamme au bras d'une belle femme et se dirigeait d'un pas mesuré vers le bar en face.

Sur l'instant il avait cligné des yeux et secoué sa tête de droite à gauche pour se réveiller. Il avait également reposé son deuxième verre de whisky en un geste sec sur le comptoir, ce qui avait attiré l'attention du barman et des autres clients sur lui. Il s'en était excusé d'un regard froid et avait repris le cours de ses pensées.

Impossible, il devait obligatoirement rêver. Castiel ne pouvait pas être là. C'était juste une personne qui lui ressemblait, voilà tout. Sinon il lui aurait forcément donné de ses nouvelles, il aurait cherché à les rejoindre. Après tout l'ange les collait toujours avant, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

Il devait se ressaisir. Et vite. Vraiment ses hallucinations empiraient ! Si maintenant il se mettait à voir Cas partout et nulle part, il était bon pour l'asile psychiatrique. Et au fond il se devait d'être réaliste c'était peut-être ce qui l'attendait au bout du compte. On ne pouvait pas sortir indemne d'une vie jalonnée de morts et d'horreurs en tous genres.

Mais le doute persistait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il finit son verre cul sec, régla la note et sortit discrètement. A l'affût du moindre danger, il observa les alentours avant de se lancer à l'assaut du bâtiment qui donnait sur l'angle de la rue. Si Castiel y était, il saurait le trouver, foi de Winchester.

A l'intérieur, Castiel s'était retranché dans un coin mal éclairé dès qu'il en avait eu l'opportunité. Il n'aimait déjà pas être dans la lumière quand il était ange il l'était encore moins depuis qu'il avait acquis ce nouveau statut d'humain. Certes, il avait accepté d'accompagner sa bienfaitrice et amie à cette soirée mais son devoir s'arrêtait là. Réminiscence de ce qu'il fut pendant des millénaires, il s'assit dans l'ombre et observa l'humanité changeante et capricieuse évoluer devant lui.

Laura ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas forcé à plus. D'un regard amical, elle lui avait simplement demandé de prendre une table un peu à l'écart de la scène. Ainsi il pourrait tout à loisir choisir le moment opportun pour la rejoindre ou non.

La mort dans l'âme, elle l'avait vu littéralement s'enfuir dès qu'elle l'avait libéré. Elle avait alors porté un regard désolé sur le jeune homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis quelques mois. Elle finissait par s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de son action. Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Comment pourrait-elle le livrer en pâture au monde extérieur ?

Castiel était un être unique à bien des égards, si perdu, si fragile et si fort à la fois. Parfois, il émanait de sa personne une telle tristesse, une telle incompréhension du monde qui l'entourait qu'elle en venait à se demander comment il avait pu survivre seul jusque là.

Son histoire aussi était plus que troublante. Malgré son silence sur certains aspects de sa vie passée, elle sentait bien dans toutes les fibres de son être que Castiel lui cachait sciemment des éléments qui lui auraient permis de l'aider davantage. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de creuser plus avant, elle s'était heurtée à un mur d'impavidité. Pour ne pas le perdre, elle avait fini par feindre son désintérêt mais elle restait à l'affût de la moindre faille qui lui permettrait de le sauver, fût-ce contre son gré.

Dans son for intérieur, elle espérait que cette soirée, qui était diffusée sur les chaînes locales et régionales, serait productive et lui permettrait de prendre contact avec la famille de cet homme qui s'appelait Castiel. Elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et attendre. Advienne que pourra.

Le destin se présenta à elle un quart d'heure plus tard sous les traits d'un jeune homme au premier regard manifestement furieux.

D'une nature angoissée, elle observait son protégé à la dérobée s'assurant qu'il se portait bien et que nul ne l'importunait. Lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un vêtu d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean se diriger à grands pas vers Castiel, son instinct prit immédiatement le dessus. Qui que ce soit, elle vit à son attitude que quelque chose clochait. Coupant court à sa conversation avec les membres du conseil d'administration, elle s'excusa et les rejoignit aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait.

Dean avait fini par pénétrer dans les locaux par la porte de service. Slalomant entre les serveurs et les cuisiniers désignés pour la soirée, il s'était suffisamment approché de la salle principale pour jeter un premier regard. Il terminait son tour de repérage lorsqu'il le vit. Assis. En costume. Comme avant.

Sous le choc, il dut se retenir de ne pas hurler et frappa du poing le mur adjacent évacuant sa colère immédiate. Une chance pour lui il était seul dans le couloir sinon sa réaction virulente aurait pu lui valoir d'être jeté dehors ce qui l'aurait desservi.

Il devait agir et vite. Sans réfléchir, il fonça droit sur lui, se moquant des regards dédaigneux qui le détaillaient sur son passage. Seul Castiel l'intéressait. Seule la raison de sa présence ici l'empêchait de tout faire voler en éclat.

En quelques enjambées, il fut près de cet ange de malheur qu'il avait cru tour à tour blessé voire mort. Sa fureur était contenue mais palpable. Elle emplissait l'air autour de lui, l'électrisant. Prenant sur lui, sur la valse des émotions qui couraient dans ses veines, il respira profondément tout en le fixant silencieusement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ses poings serrés appuyés sur la nappe blanche.

Castiel, perdu dans ses pensées, fut surpris de se sentir soudain détaillé de pied en cap. Levant son regard céruléen sur la personne qui se permettait de le dévisager ouvertement au mépris de la bienséance la plus élémentaire, il se figea et se crispa sur son siège lorsqu'il en reconnut l'auteur.

Dean.

Dean Winchester était ici.

Son monde bascula à nouveau.

Il devait fuir. Encore. Inconsciemment, il chercha une issue de secours, une aide quelconque qui le sortirait de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et contre toute attente, celle-ci se matérialisa par l'arrivée impromptue de Laura quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans l'intervalle, aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avait brisé le lien visuel ni pris la parole. Ils étaient comme déconnectés de la réalité, se gorgeant l'un de l'autre, de leur simple présence.

Ce fut Laura qui rompit l'échange brûlant en se plaçant près de Castiel et en posant une main sur son avant-bras détournant ainsi le regard océan vers le sien. Elle ne prit pas garde au mouvement d'humeur qui avait saisi le chasseur à son geste.

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à bondir sur elle pour l'écarter de son Cas dans un instant de pure jalousie, elle le coupa dans son élan en s'adressant directement à Castiel, le snobant délibérément :

- Castiel, mon ami, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ce jeune homme te dérange-t-il ? Veux-tu que la sécurité intervienne ? Castiel, tu m'entends ?

- Euh… Pardon… Je…. Non… Je te remercie… Vraiment… Ca va aller.

- Tu en es sûr ?... lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il la fixa étrangement quelques secondes et durant ces quelques instants elle put lire dans ses yeux troublés que lui-même en doutait. Se fiant à son intuition selon laquelle ce beau châtain au regard émeraude devait le connaître, elle prit sur elle de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et l'encouragea simplement tout en prévenant ce curieux visiteur que le moindre faux-pas lui serait fatal.

- Très bien. C'est toi qui vois. Mais je reste à proximité. Au moindre problème, fais-moi signe.

Et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres et s'installa à une table voisine, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

Seuls avec eux-mêmes.

Seuls avec leurs non-dits, leurs mensonges, leurs trahisons respectives.

Seuls avec cette douleur infinie qui leur tordait le ventre lorsqu'ils songeaient l'un à l'autre malgré les interdits.

Seuls avec ce sentiment étrange qu'ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre, deux moitiés d'un même tout, uniques.

Seuls avec ce sentiment d'amour inavoué qui les faisait crever à petit feu.

Chacun lisait clairement dans les prunelles de l'autre. Le doute, la peur, la colère se disputaient la première place. Et derrière, tapie dans l'ombre, la passion couvait attendant sagement son heure.

Par habitude, Dean brisa le silence pesant qui s'était de nouveau installé entre eux. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Il avait besoin de réponses. Et Cas devrait les lui fournir maintenant et putain elles devraient être sérieuses et justifiées !

Sur un ton rogue il démarra les hostilités, conscient que Cas n'apprécierait pas sa méthode :

- Cas… Fils de…

- Dean !

- Quoi Cas ? Tu vas faire quoi ? M'envoyer ad patres parce que j'insulte le nom de ton Père absent ? Me coller contre le mur et me faire taire avec tes poings ? Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est moi qui devrais te mettre une raclée pour nous avoir lâchés.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Castiel jeta un regard discret sur les alentours. Rassuré de voir que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, il leva un regard dévasté sur son ancien protégé.

Il comprenait. Il entendait sa juste colère. Mais il n'était pas certain que la vérité soit la meilleure chose à dire dans son état. Comment expliquer à Dean ce que lui-même avait eu tant de mal à reconnaître et à accepter ? Il devait dévier le sujet et l'orienter sur autre chose, sur quelqu'un d'autre. Son choix fut vite fait.

- Sam… Est-il ?

- Quoi Sam ? dit Dean surpris.

- Eh bien, il n'est pas là… lui répondant d'un air gêné.

- Ah je vois… Ok… On va la faire court alors car là je suis à deux doigts de te flinguer… Mais oui est la réponse à ta question. Sam est en vie. Il va bien ou du moins il ira bien. Il est au bunker. Avec Kévin et Crowley.

- Bien… lui assénant d'un ton inquiet… Crowley ?

- Cas… Ne joue pas à cela avec moi. Ta misérable tentative de diversion ne marchera pas pour la simple et unique raison que je ne suis pas si idiot que j'en ai l'air parfois. Alors crache le morceau et vite ! Ma patience a des limites et tu les as plus que dépasser.

Castiel sut à cet instant qu'il n'aurait pas d'échappatoire. Il aurait pu tout simplement appeler Laura et elle serait venue à lui mais ils devaient crever l'abcès. Ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance. Baissant les yeux, il fixa un point invisible sur la nappe. A aucun moment il ne voulait croiser le regard de Dean, que son regard soit moqueur, neutre ou compatissant.

Face à lui, Dean observait son ange se voûter sur sa chaise.

Non. Décidément quelque chose avait changé. Dans son attitude. Son comportement n'était pas celui d'un ange. Du moins pas celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Celui qui l'avait tiré des Enfers, froid et distant. Celui qui le remettait à sa place lorsqu'il le fallait. Celui qui plongeait son regard et semblait lire dans son âme, sa main gravée dans sa chair, indifférent à son espace personnel.

Non. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui, terrifié, incertain et gauche, était purement HUMAIN. Son cœur se serra imperceptiblement sous le poids de cette révélation plus que prévisible. Sa colère et sa peine enflèrent.

Indifférent aux états d'âme de son vis-à-vis, Castiel lui livra concisément ce qui le rongeait, lentement, murmurant le plus souvent :

- Cette nuit-là… Metatron m'a volé la dernière parcelle de ma divinité la scellant à jamais dans une fiole... Puis il a poussé le vice jusqu'à me renvoyer sur Terre, en vie, m'obligeant à regarder la mort violente de milliers d'entre nous. Leurs hurlements de suppliciés me hantent encore, Dean…. J'ai échoué dans ma quête. Une fois de plus j'ai mis à feu et à sang le Paradis. Mais cette fois-ci sera la dernière…. Je ne suis plus rien. Rien qui ne t'intéresse en tous cas. Je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité pour lutter contre les forces occultes, Dean. Alors je t'en prie. Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en rejoindre ton frère et chassez les démons ! Et surtout oublie-moi !

Sidéré par les propos qu'il entendait, Dean réagit violemment sur les derniers mots de Castiel :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu crois quoi Cas ? Que je vais t'abandonner le long de la route comme on le fait pour les animaux, te livrer en pâture à Abbadon pour assouvir une quelconque vengeance ou je ne sais quelle idée qui a germé dans ton esprit ? Putain Cas… Ok… Tu n'es plus un ange et alors ! Plus de modjo. Plus de vol aérien express. On fera avec. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Mais Dean…

- Non. Cas, tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles d'ex emplumé et m'écouter : T'es humain bordel ! Comme moi. Comme Sam. Comme des milliards d'autres sur cette petite planète bleue que tout le monde se dispute. Et bien que j'ai des défauts à la pelle, je n'ai jamais abandonné qui que ce soit sur le terrain ! Je ne commencerai pas avec toi ! Alors tu vas prendre tes clic et tes clac, dire « au revoir » bien gentiment et je te ramène fissa avec moi au bunker. Fin de la discussion.

- Non, Dean. Je ne viendrai pas.

- J'ai pas du bien entendre là, Cas.

- Au contraire. Et c'est bien cela qui te pose problème et te met tant en colère. Je ne t'ai pas appelé au secours Dean. J'ai choisi d'apprendre seul. A vivre parmi vous, humain. Me débrouiller avec comment tu m'as dit déjà « un bébé en trench-coat » oui, c'est bien ce mot là que tu as employé. J'ai mis du temps tu peux me croire à assimiler, à accomplir les gestes simples de la vie quotidienne… Mais ces quelques mois m'ont surtout appris une chose Dean : toutes ces fois où tu m'appelais, où tu m'as dit « i need you », je suis venu. C'était mon devoir, ma mission. Je t'ai porté plus de considération qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Et quel remerciement en ai-je eu si ce n'est ton mépris et tes sarcasmes ? Aucun. Alors aujourd'hui que je ne suis plus tenu à quoi que ce soit, déchu que je suis, je reste. Tu pars.

- Tu as décidé de faire de l'humour Cas ? Parce que tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas… Pas avec Abbadon et ses démons dans la nature qui vous recherchent toi et les tiens… Poursuivit Dean.

- Crois ce que tu veux Dean, je m'en moque. Tu n'es plus mon problème. Je ne suis plus le tien. A présent je te prierai de me laisser. On m'attend.

Il se leva en disant ses mots, souhaitant mettre un terme à leur entretien stérile. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Laura se relever en les voyant bouger.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Dean qui ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. Vif comme l'éclair, il l'attrapa par le bras alors que Castiel le contournait.

- Pas si vite Cas !

- Lâche-moi Dean ! lança Castiel tentant de se dégager de la poigne de fer.

- Non. Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Plus jamais.

Castiel cessa de s'agiter et tiqua.

- Je ne comprends pas Dean. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je vienne avec toi ? Je ne suis qu'une source d'ennui permanent pour toi et ta famille. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi. Je…

- Je t'interdis de dire cela. Pas toi.

- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, Dean. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de croire le contraire.

Une fois encore, Dean se sentit perdre pied face à ce que lui demandait Cas. Il le dévisagea un long moment, la respiration heurtée. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il n'avait pas les facilités de Sam pour les joutes oratoires mais il savait que ce qu'il dirait maintenant déterminerait la suite de sa relation avec lui. Ce serait quitte ou double. Alors il osa ce que son cœur lui dictait quand bien même il n'en eut pas conscience :

- Cas… Pardon… Pardonne-moi et reste !

Castiel fut soufflé par la réponse que le chasseur lui offrit. Depuis quand Dean Winchester s'excusait-il ? Et encore mieux, auprès de lui ?

- Pourquoi ?

Dean préféra jouer cartes sur table.

- Cas… Je vais être franc. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre. Je n'aime pas parler. Des sentiments qui m'animent encore moins. Tu le sais très bien. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai !

L'ange déchu l'observa longuement avant de répondre sibyllin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Dean. Mais je veux bien répondre à ta question. Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses si elles ne te servent qu'à m'utiliser une fois de plus. Je te connais, je sais comment tu fonctionnes Dean. Pour me récupérer tu serais prêt à vendre ton âme. Tes promesses ne sont que des promesses en l'air. Tu ne pourras jamais faire une croix sur ce que je peux t'apporter en tant que dépositaire du savoir angélique. Même moi je ne suis pas assez idiot pour prétendre le contraire. Donc je te pardonne oui mais je ne pars pas avec toi.

Dean hoqueta face aux paroles acerbes mais empreintes d'une certaine vérité. Il ne pouvait lui donner complètement tort. Il souffla. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Sans le vouloir, il conforta l'ange dans sa position.

- C'est ton dernier mot, Cas ?

Silencieux, Castiel regardait cet homme fatigué et usé par la vie qui un jour lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un frère, un membre de sa famille. Réalité ou mensonge, quelle importance cela avait-il aujourd'hui ? Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix en le repoussant bien que tout son être hurla au parjure. Mais il ne devait pas céder. Il y était presque et bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Dean serait sauf et lui, lui survivrait tant bien que mal. C'est le cœur serré et le ventre noué qu'il lui adressa un dernier regard lourd de sens :

- Oui… Et j'en suis désolé pour toi Dean… Salue Sam de ma part... Adieu Dean.

Désabusé, Dean lâcha son bras et le regarda s'éloigner vers cette fille. Pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il venait de le perdre. Perdre cet homme qu'il considérait comme un ami, comme un frère. Non plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère. A cause de son incapacité totale à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce sentiment qui l'étreignait depuis si longtemps mais qu'il avait toujours refusé d'écouter. Alors quitte à se ridiculiser, du moins à ses yeux à lui, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il le héla :

- Cas…Attends….S'il te plaît…

Castiel ne se retourna pas mais arrêta ses pas, preuve qu'il écouterait ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il poursuivit et se rapprocha lentement :

- Dois-je vraiment me mettre à nu ici dans ce lieu Cas ?

- …

- Bordel de merde ! Très bien…Cas, écoute bien car je ne le répèterai pas. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je veux que tu vives auprès de moi. Car… Tu es ma famille.

Castiel se retourna vers lui les yeux brillants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Visiblement saisi.

- Cas, crois-tu être le seul à avoir eu le temps de réfléchir sur tes actes ? Je ne suis pas fier de la manière dont je t'ai traité pendant toutes ses années. Mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que tu es plus important pour moi que tous tes pouvoirs ou tes connaissances. Ce que je veux te dire par là, Cas, c'est que quelque part au milieu de tout ce merdier, je suis tombé pour toi.

- Tombé pour moi ? tiqua Castiel.

- C'est vrai… J'avais oublié ce tic... Tomber pour toi… Cela veut dire que je tiens à toi, idjit. Et que pour cette seule et unique raison tu rentreras avec moi. Même si je dois te traîner par la peau du cul.

Ils se faisaient face à présent. Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, indifférents au monde qui les entourait. Leurs corps et leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre se frôlaient dans l'attente d'un geste qui ne vint pas.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui initia le contact. D'un mouvement rapide, il tira Castiel vers lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras et de ses mains, l'entraînant dans une étreinte plus qu'amicale. Il ferma les yeux sous la chaleur bienfaisante qui irradiait de Cas, enfouissant son visage dans son cou à la recherche d'un signe qui lui prouverait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son cœur explosa sous les sensations nouvelles que lui procurait le toucher doux, le parfum délicat de Cas le comblant au-delà des mots.

Surpris par la fougue et le geste inédit de Dean, l'ange répondit maladroitement à son accolade glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son chasseur. Il accentua le contact en se collant littéralement à lui envoyant de multiples décharges électriques dans chaque fibre de son être. Son cœur battit violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il posait son front contre la clavicule de Dean.

Il se laissa dériver sur l'océan de sensations que lui procurait cet étrange câlin. Il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait mais une chose était sûre : il n'oublierait jamais l'odeur de la peau de Dean, savant mélange de cuir et d'after-shave. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait embrassé l'humanité, il se sentit à sa place. Il était bien dans la chaleur de ses bras. En sécurité. Chez lui.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à savourer leurs retrouvailles. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre qu'ils se séparèrent, le regret inscrit au fond de leurs prunelles.

- Laura ? énonça Castiel simplement.

- Alors Castiel tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Euh si… Laura, Dean Winchester. Dean, Laura Bennett.

- Enchanté Dean… sourit Laura en lui présentant sa main.

- Laura… répondit Dean tout en la lui prenant.

- J'imagine que tu vas partir. Je me trompe ?... exposa Laura tout en coulant un regard vers Dean.

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Lui répondit Castiel.

- Comment cela tu ne t'es pas décidé ? Mais j'en ai rien à battre que tu sois d'accord ou non. Cas on rentre à la maison. MAINTENANT… l'interrompit Dean.

- Dean… S'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Je prendrai mes décisions seul. Le coupa Castiel.

Coupant court à la vanne qui ne manquerait pas de sortir si il poursuivait dans cette voie, Dean prit sur lui de savoir comment son Cas avait bien pu se retrouver ici.

- Bien… Alors vous vous êtes rencontrés comment tous les deux ? Parce que franchement je suis curieux ! Un si beau brin de fille et Cas… Enfin…

Laura sourit sous l'insinuation à peine voilée et lui répondit sincèrement :

- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Castiel, il était employé par le centre d'aide aux démunis dont je fais partie. Il semblait perdu, un peu en dehors du temps et pourtant il se dégageait de lui une telle mélancolie, une telle tristesse aussi. Il passait des heures à observer les autres, le ciel. Comme si tout ce qu'il voyait ou touchait l'était pour la première fois. Sans parler de sa manière de parler, de poser des questions étranges parfois. Au fil des semaines, nous avons fait plus ample connaissance. Quand j'ai réalisé que son côté perdu pouvait être dangereux pour lui, je l'ai invité à s'installer chez moi, en tout bien tout honneur. J'y vis seule et j'ai une grande maison dont la moitié est vide de tout occupant. En contrepartie, je lui ai simplement demandé de m'accompagner à ce type de soirée dont je ne suis pas friande mais qui est malheureusement nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le centre. Vous savez tout. Et vous, c'est quoi votre histoire ?!

Il y eut un grand blanc et l'air se rafraîchit soudain autour d'eux. Laura perçut que ses deux hommes ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans des circonstances idéales et les regards échangés et furtifs qu'elle croisa le lui confirmèrent. Elle préféra intervenir rapidement et dissiper le malaise.

- Mais ne vous sentez pas obliger de me le révéler surtout ! Je suis curieuse de nature comme toutes les femmes. Même si chacun a le droit à ses secrets.

- Disons, Laura, que notre rencontre a provoqué pas mal de dégâts que nous tentons par tous moyens de réparer. Donc nous préférons ne pas trop en parler. Finit par lui répondre Dean.

- Je comprends. Je vais vous laisser alors. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire tous les deux et je suis présentement en train de vous gêner. Une dernière chose cependant… Castiel une fois que tu auras pris tes affaires, laisse le double des clefs sur la table de la cuisine. Inutile de repasser par ici. Vous aurez mieux à faire.

- Mais Laura… le coupa Castiel.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Castiel. Dean n'a peut-être pas le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire mais moi je le prends. Tu dois partir. Il est venu. Pour toi. Alors ne gâche pas tout. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit.

Castiel la fixa longuement et finit par la prendre dans ses bras, la sentant se tendre sous le contact, surprise. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Laura.

Mal à l'aise, elle s'écarta les joues rosies et déposa un baiser aérien sur sa tempe.

- Merci à toi Castiel d'avoir partagé ma vie. Prends soin de toi.

A contrecoeur, ils se séparèrent. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Dean, lui, avait observé Castiel et Laura s'enlacer, une pointe au fer rouge au creux de sa poitrine. Un jour prochain il devrait lui parler. Lui faire comprendre que ce sentiment puissant qu'il ressentait n'était pas qu'une simple amitié virile. Qu'il était prêt à assumer son amour avec lui. En attendant, il lui laisserait le temps de s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie en sa compagnie. Inutile de l'affoler.

Laura, un sourire discret sur les lèvres, les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bar et leur fit un dernier geste de la main alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle de la rue rejoindre l'impala de Dean. Heureuse pour Castiel. Heureuse pour Dean. Heureuse pour ce couple qui s'ignorait encore.

Castiel rentrait enfin chez lui.

Avec l'homme qui l'aimait.

Dean Winchester.

Il n'en avait pas encore conscience mais le lien qui l'unissait à cet homme qui était venu à lui ne se briserait jamais et s'épanouirait sous des auspices meilleurs.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors un p'tit sourire peut-être ?**

**Oui, je sais j'ai oublié un élément dans cette histoire, du moins pour celles qui l'auraient espéré ou attendu, mais je l'ai voulu ainsi. Donc non pas de baiser langoureux entre Dean et Castiel. Au vu de ce que j'ai développé j'ai considéré que cela n'était pas utile. L'étreinte qu'ils partagent a pour moi la même valeur qu'un baiser. **

**Si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des commentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas ! **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre de Scottfield pour ceux qui le lisent et pour les autres aussi si jamais ils sont intéressés.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Marianclea**


End file.
